Stay With Me
by shadowfox8
Summary: SPOILERS TO REVENGE OF THE FALLEN.... Look inside to see what exactly happens. Don't want to spoil it for those who don't want to know yet. Mikaela/Sam and a hint of Sam/Bumblebee.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything related to Transformers. The song "To Where You Are" by Josh Groban is not mine.**

**WARNING: THERE ARE SPOILERS TO REVENGE OF THE FALLEN IN HERE!!**

**This is my first time writing a story for Transformers. I hope you like what I have come up with. I just saw the movie tonight and I loved it!! Can't wait to see it again!**

**Stay With Me**

Time seemed to slow down as explosions erupted around them. The only thing on Mikaela's mind was getting to Sam. Her heart froze as she saw his motionless body laying in the sand. "Sam!" she screamed with all her will.

Freeing herself from Captain Lennox's grip she raced to Sam's body. Burns traced all the way down his entire left side. Fear gripped her entire body as she realized he wasn't breathing. "NO! SAM!" she screamed, shaking his body. "DO SOMETHING!" she screamed at Lennox. Not waiting a second he began to perform CPR on Sam.

_**Who can say for certain**_

_**  
Maybe you're still here**_

_**  
I feel you all around me**_

_**  
Your memories so clear**_

Dazed Mikaela looked up to see Sam's parents trying to reach them. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't lose the man she loved.

_**Deep in the stillness**_

_**  
I can hear you speak**_

_**  
You're still an inspiration**_

_**  
Can it be **_

_**  
That you are mine**_

_**  
Forever love**_

_**  
And you are watching over me from up above**_

"Don't do this Sam! Please stay with me!" she sobbed as she prayed for breath to return to his body.

_**Fly me up to where you are**_

_**  
Beyond the distant star**_

_**  
I wish upon tonight**_

_**  
To see you smile**_

_**  
If only for awhile to know you're there**_

_**  
A breath a way's not far**_

_**  
To where you are**_

Are you gently sleeping

_**  
Here inside my dream**_

_**  
And isn't faith believing**_

_**  
All power can't be seen**_

Lennox and another solider quickly pulled out a defibrillator. A soldier grabbed Mikaela and pulled her away from Sam's body. "NO! LET ME GO! SAM!" she cried.

"Clear!" Lennox shouted and shocked Sam's body praying for life. They received none.

_**As my heart holds you**_

_**  
Just one beat away**_

_**  
I cherish all you gave me everyday**_

_**  
cause you are mine**_

_**  
Forever love**_

_**  
Watching me from up above**_

And I believe

_**  
That angels breathe**_

_**  
And that love will live on and never leave**_

Lennox tried again, willing the device to bring Sam back to life. They still received no signs of life. Lennox looked sadly at Mikaela. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't let this kid die.

_**Fly me up**_

_**  
To where you are**_

_**  
Beyond the distant star**_

_**  
I wish upon tonight**_

_**  
To see you smile**_

_**  
If only for awhile**_

_**  
To know you're there**_

_**  
A breath a way's not far**_

_**To where you are**_

Breaking herself free from the soldiers grasp, Mikaela cried into Sam's body. This couldn't be happening. Looking up she saw Bumblebee, the look on the robot's face said it all.

Bumblebee couldn't believe the scene that was unfolding in front of him. He should've been here protecting him. He would never forgive himself if Sam died. He cared about the human too much. He was the one person he cared about most in this world.

"Stay with me Sam!" Mikaela cried. "I love you! Please!"

_**I know you're there**_

_**  
A breath a way's not far**_

_**  
To where you are **_

Everyone stared at Sam willing for him to breathe. After everything the kid had done for them it just didn't seem right that he would die.

……_This was your destiny Sam. You must return now._

Air filled Sam's lungs as he jolted awake. He instantly looked around. The first thing he saw was Mikaela. "Sam!" she cried. "I love you," he said as the two embraced.

"Don't you ever leave me again!" Mikaela cried, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I won't," he said, wiping the tears away from her face. "I love you and I want to stay with you forever." Nothing more seemed perfect than the moment they were in right now. They had each other.

**Fin**

**Well… I know it was short and full of fluff but I hope you liked it. I didn't want to give away too much from the movie but I hope you all like what I came up with. Once again this is my first try at a story for Transformers. Hope u liked it J**

**My motto is simple!**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
